


Carretera al horizonte

by aguasturbias



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, M/M, Road Trip, demasiados feels sobre las carreteras, las carreteras en verano son el infierno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguasturbias/pseuds/aguasturbias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donde Draco es un chico rico que viaja por la carretera y Harry es el dueño de una  pensión al lado de la carretera (AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carretera al horizonte

_“—No podemos permitir que sigas deshonrando el apellido Malfoy. Espero que este mes sin acceso a nuestros fondos te enseñe cómo conducirte._

_— ¿Viviendo como un cualquiera? ¿Qué demonios?_

_— Ningún Malfoy deshonrara su nombre bebiendo y acostándose con cualquier mujer de mal vivir mientras yo viva, Draco.”_

 

La carretera es larga e imposible frente a él y el desierto se extiende a sus costados, dorado y seco. Es verano y hace calor, y Draco no está hecho para esto, maldita sea. Va dos semanas sin acceso a más que un pequeño fundo de ahorros y este puto carro, y se está volviendo un poco loco en la carretera, sin alcohol caro y hoteles en que descansar las horas al volante.

No sabe en qué momento se le ocurrió que sería una buena manera de pasar el tiempo. Un viaje por la carretera, de todas las ideas la peor. La arena del desierto se cola por las ranuras de las ventanas y aunque el aire acondicionado está al máximo, Draco puede sentir el sudor humedeciendo su camiseta y pegándolo al asiento de cuero. 

Puto verano de los cojones.

 

_“— Tienes que estar de coña_

_— Modera tu lenguaje, niño, tu madre tiene razón. No embarrarás el apellido de tu familia viviendo disolutamente. ”_

 

La gasolina está prácticamente a un cuarto, más cerca del E que del F, y Draco maldice porque eso significa que tendrá que parar en uno de los tantos 24/7 al lado de la carretera para ponerle gasolina al carro y comprar algo. Debería conseguir una habitación en algún motel ya, porque no cree que pueda aguantar mucho más tiempo con la camiseta húmeda y el aire tibio del carro. 

Le da al acelerador, y el GPS le dice que la estación de gas más cercana se encuentra a 5.5 millas. Draco se quita el flequillo de encima de los ojos y estira su mano izquierda para abrir la guantera en busca de los lentes de sol oscuros que guarda ahí, y su billetera. Los dedos de su mano derecha tamborilean rítmicamente en el volante, un aro de plata y oro blanco con el escudo de su familia en su dedo índice y las uñas mordidas, vestigio de las últimas semanas del puto infierno.

La estación comienza a hacerse visible en el horizonte cuando la flechita del combustible comienza a bajar peligrosamente cerca de la E y Draco baja la velocidad, para no quemar el combustible demasiado rápido. La gasolinera tiene un motel y una tienda y Draco sale de la carretera con un ligero bote y se coloca al lado de una de las máquinas gasolineras. Apaga el motor y guarda las llaves en el bolsillo de sus jeans, poniéndose los lentes de sol antes de bajar y lidiar con la máquina gasolinera. 

Hay pocos carros alrededor, pero una señalización marca que no está demasiado lejos del siguiente pueblo. Draco mira en la dirección señalada, pero no le apetece. Se sentiría demasiado real si esa gente lo reconoce. Es suficiente que no tenga dinero y que estén especulando ya sobre su súbita desaparición. No debe faltar mucho para que los paparazzis se percaten de su ruta, y eso si es que nadie revela su ubicación por chisme.

Le toma unos minutos esperar a que el galón se llene y una vez que la flecha del combustible marca la F, Draco se deja de negatividad y sube al carro, dirigiéndose hacia el estacionamiento de la tienda. Hay un par de carros más, y Draco se dirige al local con fastidio, el calor y la arena llevándose el mejor humor de su persona. 

La tienda tiene algunos clientes y parece bastante surtida, así que Draco camina por los pasillos, cogiendo bocaditos y una botella de vodka, pensando en que no puede gastar de más, que todavía quedan dos semanas por delante, pero que al diablo, porque si tiene que pasar por esto, al menos lo pasará mayormente borracho.

— Mierda ¿No hay nada más digno en este agujero del infierno? — maldice, mientras busca una marca de vodka que lo convenza y consigue que uno de los clientes lo mire con total desprecio. Bien, que le importa un comino. También significa que nadie lo reconoce todavía y probablemente sea porque no hay muchas adolescentes desenfrenadas en la tienda, pero Draco lo agradece. 

Al final se decide por una que suena remotamente familiar y pasa por caja a pagar. El cajero es un chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes y parece aburrido, pero Draco no puede asegurarlo, que hay una cola de como cinco personas delante de él. Es guapo, se percata Draco, y sonríe amable a cada cliente, aunque es obvio que es una sonrisa falsa. 

Cuando le toca turno, es lo mismo.

— Son 13 con 45. ¿Desea donar los 5 para la caridad de Aldeas Infantiles?— recita de memoria y pega una sonrisa plástica que se borra cuando Draco sonríe de vuelta y asiente. “Harry”, según proclama la banda en su pecho, lo mira apreciativamente y Draco no puede evitar devolverle la mirada.

— Claro— remarca y procede a sacar el dinero de su billetera, demorándose.

— ¿Viaje por la carretera?— pregunta Harry, y señala los lentes de sol, y Draco los alza, quitando su flequillo de en medio con ellos y sonriendo.

No lo ha reconocido, desde luego. Eso, al menos, es obvio. El resto es un misterio y a Draco le gustan esas cosas. 

— Sí. Estaba buscando un lugar donde pasar la noche, de hecho. ¿Alguna idea...?

— Harry Potter— le aclara el chico, y tienen suerte de que no haya nadie en la cola, porque Draco se apoya en el mostrador y no piensa moverse pronto. — Hay un motel acá…

— Draco— ofrece, guardándose el apellido, y arquea una ceja, entregándole el dinero de las compras, antes de preguntarle — ¿Te importaría guiarme?

 

_“— Y no creas que no sabemos lo de esos chicos del equipo de fútbol. Pansy nos lo ha contado todo, dios._

_— Qué-_

_— Espero que sea una fase, Draco, porque yo quiero nietos.”_

 

Unos minutos después Harry ha sido relevado por un chico pelirrojo que los mira especulativamente y le guiña el ojo a Harry cuando este sale del mostrador, provocando que este se lleve una mano a la nuca, un poco avergonzado. Draco se deja guiar mientras Harry lo lleva cruzando la tienda, al otro lado de la gasolinera, donde está el motel que Draco había visto apenas llegó y que sabía perfectamente cómo encontrar. 

— Cobran 40 dólares la noche. 

Harry enciende un cigarrillo mientras caminan por los pasillos del motel, mostrándole las habitaciones, y Draco lo sigue con la mirada. Podría acostarse con él esta noche y marcharse la mañana siguiente, antes de que amanezca y ni siquiera se tendría que esforzar. 

Las habitaciones del motel no son como las de Caesar Palace, pero no es como si pudiera costear algo así en la situación en que está así que Draco se contenta con que las camas sean grandes y asiente.

— Bien. ¿Dónde puedo pagar?

El chico lo guía escaleras abajo hasta el mostrador del hotel y se coloca detrás del mismo, apagando el cigarrillo contra un cenicero perfectamente situado. Draco arquea una ceja, curioso.

— No me digas que también manejas esto— señala y Harry se pasa una mano por la nuca y sonríe un poco, asintiendo con la cabeza.

— Negocio familiar. 

Así que negocio familiar. 

 

_“— A menos que te enmiendes, nunca manejaras la empresa, Draco. No podemos permitirnos escándalos con esta economía y a menos que cambies nunca tendrás la credibilidad suficiente para manejarla._

_— ¡Soy el único heredero!_

_— Y los Malfoy somos muy longevos.”_

 

Harry lo guía a su habitación y le entrega las llaves, rozando sus dedos.

— Debería volver al trabajo. Nos vemos.

— Ah, — dice Draco y se relame los labios para ver cómo Harry los sigue con la mirada, sonrojándose un poco antes de levantar su mirada a sus ojos. Draco abre la puerta de la habitación y se apoya contra la puerta, mirando a Harry por debajo de sus pestañas y puede ver cómo Harry tragar despacio y morderse un poco los labios, pero entonces el chico sonríe y da un paso para atrás.

— Hasta luego, Draco.

Y se va. 

_Qué demonios._

 

Draco baja a por sus cosas al carro, llevándose las bolsas y subiéndolas a su habitación (desde que descubrió hace dos moteles que no hay botones en los moteles) con cierta dificultad y preguntándose qué cojones ha pasado.

Harry parecía querer con él, y de la nada, boom ¿Se marcha y nada? Estaban frente a una puta habitación. ¿Es que el tipo no tiene hormonas? A lo mejor es de los correctos, que hacen primero cena y cita. ¿O simplemente no es de los casuales? Porque Draco ha enviado todas las señales, joder.

Se ducha largo tiempo, el agua fría relajando sus músculos y refrescando su piel. No puede evitar pensar en Harry, tragando saliva y mordiéndose los labios, esos labios tan… seguramente son suaves al tacto, supone Draco, suaves entre sus labios, suaves rodeando su polla, chupándosela.  
Sus manos se sienten frías alrededor de su miembro, pero Draco se imagina los labios rosados y gruesos de Harry y realmente no dura mucho, la cabeza apoyada contra la pared de la ducha y su respiración agitada.

Se corre en la ducha pensando en la boca de Harry y lo conoce desde hace una hora o algo así, pero lo desea. Supuso que sería fácil llevarse al chico a la cama, pero aparentemente va a ser más difícil de lo que creyó. Bueno, que no se diga que Draco Malfoy rehúye los retos. Antes de que termine la semana, y de esto está seguro, Harry va a ser suyo.

Quién podría resistírsele, al fin y al cabo. Ja. 

 

Draco pasa el resto del día durmiendo en su habitación, recuperándose de las ocho horas manejando y soñando que tiene acceso a sus cuentas y a Harry en la cama. 

 

El plan era marcharse del motel la mañana siguiente, pero en vista de que ninguno de sus planes ha funcionado, Draco se queda la semana completa. Qué puede perder, al fin y al cabo. Baja a comer en el comedor central y conoce a otros residentes y, sobre todo, pasa tiempo con Harry.

 

(Harry que aparentemente no solo no es de los casuales, sino que ha salido de una relación de largos años con la hermana de su mejor amigo y solo eso debería haber hecho empacar rápidamente a Draco. Harry que dice cosas ingeniosas y es gracioso y extrañamente optimista de una manera que a Draco siempre le ha sabido falsa, pero que con Harry se siente verdadera. Harry a quien Draco no quiere dejar de ver, y los días pasan y lo desea incluso más, pero el único motivo ya no son sus labios.)

 

Es en uno de esos días en que Harry no está haciendo nada y está solos en algún lugar del complejo tienda-gasolinera-motel, que Harry le pregunta por primera vez por qué está en la carretera. Draco se queda callado un rato, porque no le hubiera costado mucho atrincherarse en una de las tantas casas de su familia cerca de la ciudad y pasar su mes ahí, pero no quiso. No cree que sea una de esas estupideces de encontrarse a sí mismo, pero es verdad que es la primera vez que se siente tan libre. 

— No lo sé. 

Harry arquea una ceja, y desvía la mirada de la carretera, el viento del desierto agitando ligeramente su cabello. Sus ojos tienen un brillo divertido cuando suelta un silbido y mira en la dirección general en la que esta Draco.

— No me digas que fue un capricho, — dice y parece querer reírse. Draco rola los ojos y niega.

— Calla, Potter— le espeta, porque tiene razón y fue un capricho, pero eso no significa que vaya a admitirlo pronto. Lo dice a la broma, sin embargo, y Harry se encoge de hombros, la sonrisa todavía en el rostro.

— Ni siquiera sé tu apellido, joder — añade, como si se le acabase de ocurrir, y lo mira con una mezcla de curiosidad y sorpresa, divertido, — Capaz eres un fugitivo de la ley, y yo ni idea. 

Probablemente lo está diciendo también en chanza, pero Draco no puede evitar pensar que era mucho pedir que nunca se lo preguntara. No tiene ganas de enfrentarlo ahora, salir con el “ah, sí, soy Draco Malfoy, tengo tanto dinero que podría comprar todo tu complejo y aun así tener dinero de sobra para una vida” que le quema un poco en la lengua como mecanismo de defensa. Así que arquea una ceja y le resta importancia.

— Si te lo dijera, tendría que matarte— musita, una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro, y saca un cigarrillo de su bolsillo, encendiéndolo con un encendedor barato que le vino de regalo con su compra, hace dos estaciones. 

Harry rola los ojos y musita un “Cabrón, Draco Cabrón” y es tan ridículo que Draco se echa a reír, atorándose un poco con el humo del cigarrillo y Harry se encoge de hombros, en burla. 

— Me la vas a pagas, Potter— gruñe entre tos y tos, y Harry le sonríe, divertido.

— Mucho ruido y pocas nueces, tío.

Se quedan en silencio un rato, Draco recuperando el aliento y Harry mirando a la carretera, y a Draco le sobrevienen unas ganas intensas e ilógicas de viajar con Harry. Simplemente coger el carro de nuevo, y echarse a la carretera con Harry en el asiento de copiloto. Es tonto, y se horroriza, porque antes de llegar a este lugar estaba harto de la carretera. Debe ser la insolación, que lo perturba, porque volver a la carretera va a ser infernal una vez que tenga que hacerlo, y encima sin-  
Harry no parece incómodo ante el silencio y Draco entra en pánico y se calma en el ínterin de diez minutos sin suscitar ninguna curiosidad. Esto también es nuevo. 

 

_“— Sr. Mafoy , ¿se encuentra usted bien?, ¿desea algo, té, algunas bebida caliente?_

_— Jefe, ¿todo en orden? ¿Necesita algo más?_

_— ¿Draco, te ha comido la lengua una rata, o qué?_

_— Draco, cielo, ¿estás cansado?, ¿no quieres ir a la cama?”_

 

— Me aburro, Potter. 

Harry se encoge de hombros y se levanta del piso donde están sentados, estirando una mano hacia Draco para ayudarlo a incorporarse.

— Qué novedad— le dice, rolando nuevamente los ojos, pero hay algo en el rictus de sus labios que grita resignación.  
Draco sospecha que Harry se aburre del lugar, sospecha que es muy pequeño para él, pero que se queda por compromiso, o algo así. Suena como el tipo de cosa que Harry haría. Así que lo siguiente lo suelta de impulso, ignorando todo el debate interno de hace unos minutos y tragándose las dudas.

— No seas tonto, tomemos la carretera. 

Harry se queda quieto, la duda arqueando sus cejas, y su mano aun sujetando la de Draco, que aun no ha tenido el tino (o desatino) de alejarse. No parece ni remotamente convencido, así que Draco hala de su mano y provoca que se choquen frente a frente, Harry soltando un “auch” y abriendo los ojos de par en par. No es como si no se la estuviera esperando, porque Draco es muchas cosas, pero no sutil.

— Ven, conmigo— aclara. 

Harry se muerde el labio inferior y levanta una mano, apartando el mechón que cubre los ojos de Draco y este le besa los labios, inesperado. Es vertiginoso, y las manos de Draco van directo a la cintura de Harry y las de Harry se enredan en su cabello rubio, y es que ya son varios días de rondarse, y qué importa si eso lo hace un fácil, a Draco nunca le ha importado eso.

 

La habitación de Harry queda a pocos metros de la puerta del hotel, y a esta hora nunca hay clientes. A Draco nunca le han seducido, pero esta vez siente que el control escapa de sus manos. Esta vez, siente que quizás no fue él el cazador. Los ojos de Harry son verdes, verdes como la esmeralda del escudo de su familia y Draco sabe que debería decirle la verdad, pero le aterra un poco. Se deja poseer, y besar y acariciar y retorna las caricias con una pasión casi desenfrenada, porque quién sabe, a lo mejor esta vez, esta vez, es la definitiva. 

 

— Estás huyendo de algo, Draco— musita contra sus labios Harry, la voz un hilo y su pulgar acariciando la nuca de Draco, horas después, ya noche cerrada, mientras una de las manos de Draco recorre su brazo derecho distraídamente. 

Draco no lo niega, pero besa sus labios suave, dulce, como no se ha permitido antes y toma la única decisión que suena razonable en este momento. 

— Malfoy— le dice, posando sus labios en su lóbulo, directamente al oído, y siente cómo Harry se tensa unos minutos antes de colocar sus manos sobre la espalda de Draco, ciñéndolo más contra él. 

— ¿Ese es tu apellido?— musita Harry, y le busca los ojos, inquieto, y Draco asiente. 

 

 

 

 

 

— Estás lleno de basura, Malfoy, me lo podías haber dicho antes y no habría habido diferencia.

El aire del desierto entra por la ventana, y radio grita a voz de cuello que están en una carretera hacia el infierno, pero a Draco no le inmuta mucho eso. Arque una ceja, y Harry bufa, porque está fastidiado por la omisión, aunque le parezca lógico que haya ocultado su apellido. 

— Por que te la estás tomando tan bien-

Harry rola los ojos, y le saca la lengua en un espectáculo de papas fritas que Draco habría preferido ahorrarse.

— Hey, estamos en la carretera, ¿no?

Draco sonríe, negando con la cabeza, y vuelve la mirada al volante, a la carretera que no parece ahora tan infinita. Piensa en lo que involucra ser un Malfoy, y en cómo Harry no puede haberlo pensado lo suficiente bien, y se pregunta si podrá resistir el acoso de la prensa, y el acoso de Narcissa, y el peso de estar con él. 

 

_“—No creo que me entiendas, Harry, estarán tras de ti las 24 horas del día, no tendrás un respiro. Invadirán tu privacidad, y mi madre jamás parará de cuestionarte._

_— Joder, Malfoy, ¿no eras tú el que hace dos noches me pidió que huyera con él?_

_— No quiero que te arrepientas, ¿vale?_

_— Hey, no te pongas así, cojones. Que me voy a arrepentir si sigues siendo un auténtico patán-_

_— No digas que no te lo advertí, idiota._

_— Y una mierda. Mira, sé lo que hago, vale. Y por alguna razón te quiero, así que no me va acobardar una jauría de paparazzis y tu señora ma- Ah._

_—Yo también te quiero, imbécil._

_— Es bueno saber que es mutuo.”_

 

El tiempo dirá, supone, pero por lo pronto tiene a Harry de copiloto, comida para un largo viaje y el sol no está fuerte, así sonríe y pisa a fondo el acelerador. 

— Pues sí, Potter. Estamos en la carretera.


End file.
